


Dealing with Slytherins

by Zeplerfer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetawarts, M/M, Pottertalia, Ravenclaw!Arthur, Slytherin!Alfred, different ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: Studious Arthur was always late to class… until he made a deal with prankster Alfred, who knows all of Hogwarts’ secret corridors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My effort to transfer over stories from ffnet continues. Based on Mayumi's post with plot ideas for every combination of Hogwarts houses. Long live Slytherin!Alfred and Ravenclaw!Arthur :)

Alfred was never too fussed about arriving for his classes on time. Heck, sometimes he didn't even go at all.

It wasn't like it actually mattered. The professors let him move on to the next level anyways because he aced his tests. And Alfred suspected some of them were happy to have the arrogant Slytherin out of the classroom given his proclivity for pranks. Nothing expulsion-worthy, of course (he wasn't stupid), just the occasional fireworks in the classroom or a brat that he turned into a frog. Amusingly, the professors never seemed to realize that Alfred did well on his tests because he practiced so much magic with his pranks. Honestly, it was a much better method than homework.

Instead of going to Transfiguration, Alfred stared at the Ravenclaw entrance and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He'd heard that a simple Confundus spell could charm sentient objects the same way it worked on people and he was trying to figure out if he could make the Ravenclaw eagle spout riddles in Arabic. It would be totally worth it to see the baffled looks on smug Ravenclaw faces.

Before he could finish the spell, however, a scrawny wizard burst out of the dorm and slammed into Alfred, dropping a mass of scrolls onto the floor.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" the Ravenclaw wailed, scrambling to pick up his books and scrolls. It was ridiculous, he had so many books they must have weighed more than he did. Poor Ravenclaws, sometimes they were so studious it hurt to look at them.

Alfred took pity on the younger student and helped him pick up the last of the scrolls. His efforts were rewarded with a flash of gratitude from brilliant green eyes.

"Thank you!" the young man called as he dashed off to class, leaving Alfred standing in the middle of the hallway with a pounding heart. Beneath the scrolls and the robes, the Ravenclaw was surprisingly cute. He had a lithe body and intelligent eyes. Even his thick brows added to his quirky, geeky allure. Alfred grinned to himself and decided that he wanted to learn more about the studious young wizard.

Once Alfred started looking for him, it was easy enough to spot the young man dashing around all the time. His name was Arthur and he was a year younger than Alfred. Even more interestingly, it seemed that he was taking more classes than he was supposed to. His overloaded schedule meant that he often ended up arriving late to class, to Arthur's great consternation and Alfred's secret amusement.

Seeing his chance after Arthur's potions class, Alfred decided that it was time to propose a trade. He stepped in front of Arthur, who blinked at him in surprise, looking a bit like a startled bunny. "May I help you?" he asked warily.

"Nope," Alfred cheerfully replied. "I was actually thinking I could help _you_." He leaned closer and lowered his voice, enjoying the way that Arthur's pretty eyes widened in surprise. "You'd make it to class on time if you used the secret passageways."

"What secret passageways?" Arthur demanded.

"Silly Ravenclaw. They wouldn't be secret if you knew about them."

Arthur flushed adorably. His eyes gleamed with interest. "Are you serious? That... would be incredibly helpful. It's so hard to schedule my classes now that they don't allow time-turners! One escaped prisoner and suddenly none of us can have them anymore."

Seeing the flash of spunk in the other student's eyes made Alfred like him even more. His grin widened as he leaned against the wall. "Of course, there is the question of price."

"Oh..." Arthur's face fell and he shook his head. He looked so dejected that Alfred almost felt bad for teasing him. "I can't pay."

"I'm not talking about money," Alfred replied, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. With his parents' wealth, he didn't lack for material comforts. But there was other help he wanted. Professor Sprout had been getting on his case lately, so he knew what to ask for. "How about this: you do my herbology essay this week," he suggested, "and I'll show you one secret passage."

"What?" Arthur gasped, scandalized. "I'm not going to help you cheat!"

Alfred shrugged, not completely surprised by the reaction. Although they weren't as bad as the Gryffindors, some of the Ravenclaws could be such goody-two-shoes. "Well, then I guess I won't help you get to class on time."

He pushed himself off the wall and walked away nonchalantly. He had made it to the end of the hallway by the time Arthur caught up with him. The cute Ravenclaw had to jog a bit given his slightly shorter legs.

"Wait!" Arthur called, panting slightly. He must have been desperate to go to his classes because he gave Alfred a sour look and agreed to the trade. They crossed wands to seal the deal, and with a pleased grin, Alfred showed Arthur which set of armor to tap in order to open up the secret passageway leading from the dungeon to the hallway outside the dining hall.

Arthur's eyes brightened when the two stepped out into the hallway. Despite their long conversation, they had still arrived earlier than his classmates. Seeing that one small essay was a small price to pay, he sighed happily and gave Alfred an adorable smile. "Thanks! I'll bring it to you by Friday!"

* * *

True to his word, Arthur delivered a perfect essay at the end of the week. And Alfred had a new proposal: he would show Arthur a different secret passage in exchange for fetching him the ingredients for the polyjuice potion.

"What do you want that for?" Arthur demanded, before shaking his head. "Actually, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"That's right! Plausible deniability is definitely the way to go," Alfred agreed like a true Slytherin. He showed Arthur the invisible stairs leading from the library to the Divination tower and enjoyed the way Arthur's eyes sparkled with delight.

The next time they met, Alfred requested a palm reading in exchange for divulging the location of yet another secret corridor, one that would help Arthur reach the classroom for Muggle Studies in record time. Fortune-telling wasn't really useful, but he had run out of requests and he discovered that he liked spending time with the feisty Ravenclaw.

The way Arthur's eyebrows scrunched together in thought as he studied Alfred's hand was adorable. His finger pads were gentle on Alfred's tanned skin and the teen carefully examined each line and wrinkle. He hummed under his breath while his fingers glided over the sensitive skin, oblivious to the electrical sparks that he sent shooting up Alfred's spine. The last time Alfred's heart had pounded so fast, he had been trying to escape a herd of enraged Curly Civets.

"Let's see... you have a clear Fate Line, which indicates both distinction and satisfaction with your life's work." Arthur pursed his lips and then wetted them with a cute little lick of his tongue, not noticing the way Alfred's breath hitched in response. "A strong Life Line too. That's rather shocking given all of your dare-devil pranks."

"Heh. I thought you would have been too busy studying to know about those."

The tips of Arthur's ears turned pink and he dropped his gaze to the floor. "Well, they're so loud and disruptive! I mean, it's hard to study when there's a pack of Pigmy Hippogriffs running through the hallways."

Alfred chuckled, fondly remembering the headmaster's lecture after that particular prank. "Glad I could give you a study break! You need to get your nose out of a book and go outside more. You're paler than a snowy owl."

"There's nothing wrong with being pale! Perhaps you need to study more."

"Pfft. Studying is overrated. You can't learn everything from books."

"You can learn a great deal."

"Oh yeah? Did any of your books tell you about the secret corridors?"

"Well, no... but you're not going to find a job without decent grades!"

Alfred laughed. "Dude, you just read my Fate Line. It sounds like I'll be fine." He grinned and winked. "I guess you're saving the best for last... tell me what my Love Line says."

Arthur scowled and glanced down at Alfred's palm. "The most I can say about it is that you have one, which is more than you deserve, you arrogant tosser. And if you actually read a book, you would know that there are four major lines, not three. Your Head Line is pathetic. This is the problem with never studying! What's the point of all that tanned skin and muscles if you never exercise your brain?"

"Wait. You think I'm fit?" Alfred asked, a dopey grin on his face. They were already standing close enough to let Arthur examine the palm of his hand, so he leaned in a little closer to bring his face level with Arthur's.

The Ravenclaw responded by lifting their hands and slapping Alfred in the face with his own palm. "That's for calling me pale!" he snapped, stalking away in a flurry of robes.

Despite the slight sting from the red mark on his nose, Alfred watched the younger teen leave with an amused smile on his face. He had almost run out of secret passageways to show Arthur, but now he knew what he would ask for the last one.

* * *

"I want a kiss."

"Excuse me?!" Arthur stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"It's less work than anything else I've asked for. Just one little kiss and you'll never be late for class again."

"I'm already on time to most of them," Arthur replied, his gaze dropping to the floor as his cheeks turned beet red.

"Yeah, I guess being in class _most_ of the time is pretty good. It's way better than me!" Alfred laughed and turned around to leave. This time he didn't even take more than a single step before he felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"I'll do it," the Ravenclaw said firmly. "One kiss, and that's it."

Alfred grinned and led Arthur to a deserted hallway. He pulled down on one of the candlesticks and grinned as a portion of the stone wall swung away to reveal a spiral staircase. The door closed behind them as they climbed the narrow stairs. It was dark in the enclosed space, so Alfred gripped Arthur's hand, just to show him the way. The light grew steadily stronger until the stairs ended at a trap door leading to the very top of the clock tower, right below the steeple. Alfred climbed up and then pulled Arthur up by his hand.

The room was small and airy. The ceiling slanted inward, giving Alfred just enough room to stand at the very center of the space. All around him windows provided a breathtaking view of the lakes and hills surrounding the castle. A few pillows and blankets piled on the side of the room showed that it was an excellent place to relax.

"This... this is lovely." Arthur slowly turned around and gaped as he took in the sight. After admiring the view, he gave Alfred a confused look. "But I don't see how it's going to get me to class any sooner," he admitted.

Alfred grinned. "Class starts when the bell chimes. So if you put a spell on the chimes, you can slow them down enough to give you time to get to class!"

"That idea is ridiculous," Arthur replied, though his lips quirked upward in a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess you don't have to pay me if you don't want to." Alfred sighed and plopped down on the floor, pulling over a blanket and pillow to make the wood floor more comfortable.

"Maybe... maybe I want to." Arthur licked his lips nervously as he sat down on the blanket next to Alfred. He puckered his lips and leaned closer.

Alfred leaned a little closer and whispered into Arthur's ear. "I never said it would be a kiss on the lips." Arthur's cheeks flamed red, making Alfred laugh.

"Where else would you kiss me?"

"Oh, I don't know." Alfred smirked. He took Arthur's hand and pressed a chaste kiss to the fingertips. "There. We're even."

For all of his intelligence, it took Arthur a moment to process what had happened. "Oh." He glanced down at his fingers and looked a little disappointed. After a moment's thought, he looked back up at Alfred. "That wasn't much of a kiss."

"Yeah? Did your books teach you about kissing too?"

"They did!" Arthur said and he crawled into Alfred's lap to prove it. The first touch of their lips was electrifying. Arthur's mouth was hungry and demanding, even as his body melted into Alfred's embrace. The adorable, feisty Ravenclaw kissed him until they were both breathless and Alfred had never been so grateful that he had decided to offer his services.

"Wow." Alfred wiped the saliva from his lips and grinned from ear to ear. "Damn. I think I should start reading more books."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to you to think about what sort of books Arthur has been reading ;D


End file.
